creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Agner As far as I recall an admin isn't allowed to just make another user a moderator without a community vote. If I remember correctly Agner was even demoted due to his behavior as a mod. I request that you remove his rights and assist him in creating a forum post in order to obtain the rights before just handing them to him. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Friday, June 27th 2014, 18:12 thank you Thank you for the warm welcome. I have oh so enjoyed creepypasta thus far. --Cannibal Corpus (talk) 22:37, June 27, 2014 (UTC) mhmm Does the rake guide a child to the act of gutting there parents? Of course ill be around for a while ;3 --Cannibal Corpus (talk) 22:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. :D SilentKillerlurks How do you edit or what is it? SilentKillerlurks I'm Very Sorry About What I Did WhyAmIReadingThis, I am very sorry for leaving really rude and inappropriate messages on your talk page. I swear I will not do anything like that again and not use very big fonts such as headings or capital words. I think you are a very good admin! Love this wiki, and see ya again! Contact me! User:Mismagius Star 14:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for understanding me. Ya know those days where you go randomly coco? Well I had that kind of day yesterday. Trying to impress someone that I'm tough and mean, and disobeys admins. I promise I will never have that kind of day again. And, is there no chat, or is it my laptop? Contact me! User:Mismagius Star 14:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the removal of XutOS Linux Hi, I'd like to know why my CreepyPasta, XutOS Linux was deleted. I have no problems with this, I just want to know how I can make it better and exactly what was wrong. Thanks, Frowneyfox (talk) 23:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC)Frowneyfox Why did my story get deleted? you said you can help me so i put a story up on here it was called the man that makes stones and i got a warning to fix the grammar and stuff so i did and it was fine. but i haven't been on here for a while. i came back on to show a friend my story and it was deleted but why would it get deleted if its been on here for about 6 to 7 months i put a lot of work into that and it was very upsetting to see that. i need a explanation i love creepy pasta but i feel disrespected and i don't wan't to come back here if its just make stories and for them to get deleted Ryanjames1411 (talk) 00:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC)ryanjames1411 Deletion of my story I understand what you mean, but I was going for a more unresolved type story. I wanted to leave the reader with questions, I wanted a more cliff-hanger ending. I was going to write a sequel to this story, but I felt it was uneeded. Alot of pastas have unresolved endings or left readers with more questions than answers, I don't understand what the big deal is, its not like I have a big plot hole in my story, just a few unresolved instances that I felt would give the story more depth and a more ominouse feel. I hope you can understand where i'm coming from and that you could allow me to repost my story. Thank you for your constructive critisisume. Brainstorm360 (talk) 13:08, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I get where your coming from Oh man I wasn't talking about A Hint Of Hot Ass I was talking about Peering Into The soul, but anyway ywah i agree for the most part I did go into way to much detail, honestly Just wanted to make the story a little bit longer, I guess I was hoping that the concept alone would outway the length. Just goes to show that putting in unnecessary detail as filler kills the story. Hey Can you come to the Trollpasta chat real quick? I want to ask your opinion on something. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 20:26, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? It WAS finished and I didn't save it anywhere else... :(Heiswatching (talk) 21:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand. My story IS finished for now, until something else happens! Please undelete :( Heiswatching (talk) 21:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Editing to Change Font I noticed you edited the pasta ''Drake's Sleeping ''so it was altered to the site's default font. How do you do that in an edit? I attempted to change it earlier, but it didn't work, so I figured I must be missing something. All help appreciated, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:20, July 14, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit My story was "Marked for review" and is staying like this for 3 days. I'm not sure why or who made that. Can you help me with that? (pls) Waaazzaaaap (talk) 12:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Waaazzaaaap Thanks :) Waaazzaaaap (talk) 21:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Waaazzaaaap This needs to be deleted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:347443 Its a thread in the administration board made by a user whose introducing themselves. Completely unnecessary Madam Red (talk) 21:13, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Been moved EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I am trying to help with a fundraiser for a 6 year old girl and I was wondering if I give you all the information, could I post a link to the site? It is through youcare and I'm not sure if there is a rule against it on here. Thank you for your time. 23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC)FaLLeN Nsanity (talk) 23:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sincerely, FaLLeN Nsanity Inquiring minds Hello Mr Admin, my name is Wes and I am relatively new to the Creepypasta wikia, particularly to the new layout that you guys have adjusted to. I wrote some stories a while back, though while not particularly enthralling I have taken the time to write a new story I want to contribute. However, instead of simply posting it up and getting butt-hurt from a possible removal, I was wondering what I should do to allow for the story to get what I'll call a "test screening" by an admin? So that I can know it would be appropriate to post on here. It is in fact a short horror story that does not deal with the multitudes of repeat stories, but it does have a mixture of elements dealing with the web. However, these elements are minor within the story itself, yet very important to the plot which takes place in a real world environment(not chat room or the like). In any case, thanks for the time and I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks! WesZombie (talk) 16:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I would actually like for you to read it once before I present it to the critics, so I could get a leg up before doing so. How or where should I present the story to you? Here on the talk page, or somewhere else? WesZombie (talk) 17:15, July 22, 2014 (UTC) /* Story Deleted */ Story Deleted? Hi there WhyAmIReadingThis, I was curious as to why my story, 'Eennaaa', was deleted. I think it may be a formatting error or am I incorrect? Thank you for taking your time to read this, Honey19999 01:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Honey19999 Hey, I was just wondering what it means when your story mught get deleted due to poor quality? Simsrockhard (talk) 04:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Simsrockhard Okay sorry Okay! Sorry, it was my first time with the category thing and I didn't know if it was existant or not. RagedRobot (talk) 19:53, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I need a copy of my The Wall Ripper pasta I need a copy of The Wall Ripper so I can edit it to the quality standards, because I didn't save one , thank you. --TikiGod10 (talk) 19:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Question for an Admin Have they updated Quicktools yet? As a user here, I'd like to know. Just curious. Thanks! ;) Mystreve (talk) 01:25, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that out! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there was no micropasta category on this site. Although I think there are quite a few micropastas on here. Maybe someday if I get time I'll try to prepare a list of them so that they can be categorized. But anyways, thanks for the help! Shantam777 (talk) 17:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) An Inquiry I got a message that I had published an unfinished page, yet, in term of content I need to say that nothing needed to be added and the story was published the way I wanted it to be. If it has something to do with editing, then I apologise, since this was my first time trying to publish a story here and I am not very acquainted with editing (or at least I think so). Can I please get a response with specific reasons for deleting my post? Thanks in advance. Kris958 (talk) 17:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I am thankful to you for being so understanding. As I already explained in the comments to another user, I wanted the story to give the impression that it is unfinished, leave the reader in confusion and eventually make him reread it to understand it. Finding the connection between details in the story and also the title, I think if someone follows the story well enough, he will find out what's coming next. Yet again, thank you and have good day! Kris958 (talk) 17:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thread:359000 Feedback please. I don't think it's Suggested Reading worthy, but I'm pretty sure it's good enough to put up. But I'd like to see the opinions of at least one more sysop beforehand. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 01:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) My Creepypasta "Hidden" was deleted for no reason. hi, i'm just here to say sorry for posting a unfinished pasta. I just don't get alot of time so sorry. Please don't think i'm a jerk.GothWolfXxGoth-WolfxX (talk) 19:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for forgiving me. Clichés I want to add a few real Creepypastas containing clichés as examples Like BArbie.avi for file extensions. --Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 11:37, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello,I'm the author of Chiroptera!!!! Is there any way of an administrator to reupload it or edit it? If someone reuploads it or edits it I will be thankful.Are rape scenes allowed by the way (this is the first time I used rape in stories) 17:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC)17:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC)~~ Help Hey there! I'm a new member! I have just submitted what seems to be an edit. I was hoping it to be a new pasta. It's name is " '''The Host Within A Box". How do I go about finding it on my page so I can share it on facebook? Thanks :D' VenerateTheDarkOne (talk) 20:07, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Venerate Chiroptera Edit I'm waiting for an edit for my pasta. Can you talk to somebody to fix the mistakes? I want to my story so badly on this site. When can I wait? Tommorow or Tonight? Hey man, it says on my talk page that I was apparently investigating some broken rules. Could you please explain two things. #Why you think I was investigating broken rules when I wasn't #WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I GET OFF ON THAT SHIT!!!! My Video Game pasta Hi there, I posted a story recently that was marked as spam/blacklisted, I hope it will be reviewed and accepted soon, I've worked on it for several days! Chris Pasta: http://pastebin.com/i8kup1qM Chef: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChrisNasif Critique Hello, sir. Here is Cass's review on the story, as promised. I didn't read it the whole way through, but I KNOW Cass did great work. http://sta.sh/01aoczi2cjiq Take care :) Mystreve (talk) 03:13, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Wondering Hello, my apologies if this isn't the right place for this question, but I can't think of where else to ask it. I'm wondering what the green and red numbers mean, the ones on the contribution page, beside what we've done. ex. "15:50, August 27, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+27)‎ <---- this one here Sadistic Siren (talk) 18:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC)